Madlax: Enfant's Back
by flaxj
Summary: When a news report said that Madlax has just been captured, will Margaret Burton get herself train in time to rescue Madlax?
1. Character info and Chapter 1

Madlax: Enfant's Back

Legal 411 Crap: I do not own Madlax.

Updates will be on Tuesdays and Fridays (starting December 23).

Summary: Two months after Margaret Burton save the world from insanity, Enfant has reorganized to take revenge on both Margaret Burton and Madlax. When a news report said that Madlax has just been captured, will Margaret Burton get herself train in time to rescue Madlax?

For the Spanish version, go to Madlax: Enfant de Volver.

For the Welsh version, go to Madlax: Enfant yn ôl.

Main Length: Will have about 18 chapters.

Characters:

Protagonist:

Margaret Burton – A nineteen old girl who saved the world from insanity. Margaret is now in her home country of Nafrece taking care of her new little sister, Laetitia. When Margaret hear a news report that Madlax has been captured, she decides to get into Madlax's profession and trains to be a mercenary and assassin with help from Madlax's former rival, Limelda, in Gazth-Sonika. She still carries a Colt M1911 that she got from her first visit to Gazth-Sonika.

Madlax – An exceptionally charismatic and attractive young woman, who is at the same time the best mercenary agent in Gazth-Sonika with 98% mission success rate. She now works with her former rival, Limelda, to get rid of the remains of Enfant. She will be capture during the story and Margaret will try to rescue her. She still carries her trusty SIG P-210-2.

Laetitia – Margaret's litter sister, she stays by Margaret wherever she goes. She will support her big sister, Margaret, no matter what happens.

Limelda Jorg- A former second lieutenant of the Gazth-Sonikan Royal Guard that now helps her former rival, Madlax. She is still the most prolific sniper in the country with the exception of Madlax. She is Margaret's teacher to teach her the ways of a mercenary and assassin.

Nakhl – She is Lady Quanzitta's former servant, but still an agent. She is the most capable hand to hand and bladed weapons fighter in Gazth-Sonika and, effectively, the only one to ever defeat Madlax in combat. She helps our protagonists in the story later on.

SSS (pronounced: Three Speed) - The one that gives the jobs to Madlax.

Antagonists:

Tuesday Thursday – She is the new leader of Enfant that wants to take revenge on both Margaret and Madlax for killing Friday Monday, the former leader of Enfant.

Ami Jorg – New number two of Enfant and took over from Carrossea Doon. Sister to Limelda Jorg and will try to do what it takes to bring in both Margaret Burton and Madlax in.

More Characters will be posted as the story goes along.

Chapter 1: Visit to Margaret's Place

It was Labor Day in Nafrece. It was a nice clear day as well. Madlax and Limelda Jorg were heading to their awkward job assigned by SSS. Madlax asked,

"Why did SSS assigned us to Nafrece?"

"I don't know," said Limelda, "but I know that the location is almost here."

"Also he did not give me who the client is for this assignment," said Madlax.

"I think that we will find out now," said Limelda, "because we are here."

"Wow," proclamed Madlax, "15467 N. 43rd Street East. Well let's meet the …"

Before Madlax finished that sentence, her cell phone ring and she answer it.

"So Madlax," said SSS, "you found the client's house."

"Very funny SSS," said Madlax. "Can you tell me what the assignment is?"

"The person that wants you," said SSS, "will tell you the assignment and details."

Madlax hang up her mobile, and Limelda and she went to the door. Madlax ring the doorbell.

"I get it," said Laetitia as she went to the door and open it. "Hello! It's been a while, Madlax."

"Don't tell me," said Limelda and Madlax, "that Margaret is our client."

"You guess correctly," said Margret, "but it is not pasta this time."

Margaret let both Limelda and Madlax into the house. While they went to the living room, Margaret asked,

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Water," said Laetitia, Limelda, and Madlax.

When Margaret got back with three glasses of water, Margaret sat down and explained,

"I heard something on the Nafrece's News Channel that Enfant is back with a brand new leader."

"Wow!" said Limelda and Madlax with complete shock.

"The new leader of Enfant is called Tuesday Thursday," said Margaret.

"So," said Limelda, "you want us to shoot him down for us."

"Actually," said Margaret, "Tuesday Thursday is a girl."

"To make matters worse," said Laetitia, "she is not only after the person that killed the former leader, Friday Monday, but also the person that open the door of the era."

"So," said Madlax, "you are telling us that Tuesday Thursday is after Margaret and me."

"Yes," said Laetitia.

Next Week: A News report has just announced the new leader of Gazth-Sonika and the quest will be on the breaking point for them. Madlax Enfant's Back, Next Chapter: Going Backwards. Anyway please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Madlax: Enfant's Back

Legal 411 Crap: I wish that I own Madlax so that I don't have to do hay bales.

For the Spanish version, go to Madlax: Enfant de Volver.

For the Welsh version, go to Madlax: Enfant yn ôl.

On the last chapter of Madlax: Enfant's Back:

"I get it," said Laetitia as she went to the door and open it. "Hello! It's been a while, Madlax."

"Don't tell me," said Limelda and Madlax, "that Margaret is our client."

"I heard something on the Nafrece's News Channel that Enfant is back with a brand new leader," said Margaret.

"Wow!" said Limelda and Madlax with complete shock.

"The new leader of Enfant is called Tuesday Thursday," said Margaret.

"To make matters worse," said Laetitia, "she is not only after the person that killed the former leader, Friday Monday, but also the person that open the door of the era."

Chapter 2: Going Backwards

At Margret's house in Nafrece, Limelda asked Margaret if she can turn on the television. Margret went to the television but before she turned it on, she asked,

"What do you want to watch?"

"How about the Nafrece's News Channel?" asked Limelda.

"I think that I want to know the information as well," said Madlax.

"Okay," said Margret, "the Nafrece's News Channel it is."

Margret turned on the television to the Nafrece News Channel. When she turned on the television, the news anchor said,

"We have some news just coming in. Gazth-Sonika has a new leader. We are going to go live to the capital right now for the speech."

"Hello world," said Tuesday Thursday. "I hope that we can maintain the peace in Gazth-Sonika for years to come. First, we will work on the infrastructure. Second, we will go after those responsible for the war and will ask all governments in the world to comply."

The people at the speech all cheered.

"Now for my first act," said Tuesday Thursday, "I order the arrests of Margret Burton and Madlax. Second, I order the arrest of anyone that tries to assist in hiding either Margret Burton or Madlax. Third, I authorize the use of lethal force if they cannot be taken in. That is all."

Margaret turned off the television. Madlax's cell phone ring and she answer it.

"What is it, SSS?" asked Madlax.

"I just heard the news ," said SSS. "Madlax, Margret and you are endangered. You two need to defend yourself for the events to come. I just hope that you can work with me again so don't die."

"Don't worry," said Madlax, "I am not planning to do that anytime soon."

Madlax hanged up her cellphone. Margaret asked,

"What are we going to do?"

"You and I will hide together," said Madlax, "while Limelda takes Laetitia to our friend to protect her."

"I don't want to be separated from my big sister," said Laetitia.

"Don't worry," said Margaret. "They are doing this because they want you to survive."

"All right," said Laetitia.

"Do you have your weapon near you?" asked Limelda.

"Yes, I do," said Margaret, "but I don't use it unless it's needed; however, I do keep it maintain."

"Okay," said Limelda, "Madlax and you need to get out of here right away."

"Why?" asked Margret and Madlax.

"Because what Limelda is saying," said Laetitia, "is that we are having some guest here and I bet they are not here for a social."

Next Week: Madlax and Margaret are in trouble. Tuesday Thursday has asked to arrest them for starting the war. Madlax Enfant's Back, Next Chapter: The Getaway Part One. Anyway please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Madlax: Enfant's Back

Legal 411 Scene:

Me: I wish that I own Madlax so that I don't have to tell Bison City...

[Phone ring of "Nowhere" from FictionJunction Yuka.]

Me: Hello.

Me Mom: You want to eat, don't you?

Me: Okay, For the Spanish version, go to Madlax: Enfant de Volver, and for the Welsh version, go to Madlax: Enfant yn ôl. Now let's get to the fan fic.

On the last chapter of Madlax: Enfant's Back:

"I order the arrests of Margret Burton and Madlax," said Tuesday Thursday, "and I authorize the use of lethal force if they cannot be taken in."

"I just heard the news," said SSS. "Madlax, Margret and you are endangered."

"Do you have your weapon near you?" asked Limelda.

"Yes, I do," said Margaret, "but I don't use it unless it's needed; however, I do keep it maintain."

"Okay," said Limelda, "Madlax and you need to get out of here right away."

Chapter 3: The Getaway Part One

At Margaret's house in Nafrece, Limelda, Margaret, Laetitia, and Madlax saw the announcement that both Margaret and Madlax had just been added to Gazth-Sonika's Most Wanted List. Limelda saw some guest coming to Margaret's house.

"Why?" asked Margret and Madlax.

"Because what Limelda is saying," said Laetitia, "is that we are having some guest here and I bet they are not here for a social."

The guests were carrying guns with them. Margaret said,

"Well Madlax, should we go right now?"

"Yes," said Madlax, "we will take the back way out."

"Meet us at the airport in about forty minutes," said Limelda.

Margaret and Madlax prepared their guns in case the back way was blocked, and they went off.

"Should we make our way out, Limelda?" asked Laetitia.

"Sure," said Limelda.

Laetitia and Limelda went out the front to Madlax and Limelda's rental car.

At the same time, the uninviting guests figure out that the two people that they were looking for went out the back door and start to chase them. Madlax shot down two of the uninviting guests that were behind them. Margaret asked Madlax,

"How many are there?"

"There was nine total," reply Madlax, "now there is seven remaining."

When Madlax was finish talking, she saw one more uninviting guests. She shoots that uninviting guest. Margret said,

"Six more remaining."

Margaret and Madlax were just ten blocks from the airport until an ambush caught them. The first uninviting guest said,

"Stay where you are."

Both girls stayed still and waited for the perfect moment.

At the same time, Limelda and Laetitia were four blocks from where Margaret and Madlax were caught. Laetitia asked,

"What will we do?"

"We will wait," said Limelda, "and have faith in Madlax and Margaret."

At Madlax and Margaret's location, Margaret saw Laetitia.

"STAY DOWN," yelled the uninviting guest. "Just a few more minutes and we will ship both of you to your trails. I hope that you two are found guilty so they can kill you."

"What?" said Madlax and Margaret.

"Are they joking?" asked Laetitia to Limelda four blocks from Madlax and Margaret.

"Looks like they are in a no laughing matter, Laetitia," said Limelda.

Back at Madlax and Margaret's location, Margaret asked whispery to Madlax,

"How many bullets do you have?"

"I have eight," whispered Madlax. "Four in each gun. I think you have a whole clip, Margaret, so what's your plan?"

"I saw five people here," whispered Margret. "You go after the two above us and the two closest and I will go with the two most far."

To be Continued…

Next Chapter: Madlax has a serious question about Margaret's Plan. Margaret and Madlax go with the plan. Will they make it? Madlax Enfant's Back, Next Chapter: The Getaway Part Two. Anyway please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Madlax: Enfant's Back

Legal 411 Info:

I do not own Madlax, Bee Train does.

For the Spanish version go to Madlax: Enfant de Volver

For the Welsh version, go to Madlax: Enfant yn ôl.

On the last chapter of Madlax: Enfant's Back:

Margaret and Madlax were just ten blocks from the airport until an ambush caught them. The first uninviting guest said,

"Stay where you are."

"STAY DOWN. Just a few more minutes and we will ship both of you to your trails. I hope that you two are found guilty so they can kill you."

"What?" said Madlax and Margaret.

"Are they joking?" asked Laetitia to Limelda four blocks from Madlax and Margaret.

"Looks like they are in a no laughing matter, Laetitia," said Limelda.

"How many bullets do you have?" asked Margaret in a whispery voice to Madlax.

"I have eight," whispered Madlax. "Four in each gun. I think you have a whole clip, Margaret, so what's your plan?"

Chapter 4: The Getaway Part Two

"I saw five people here," whispered Margret. "You go after the two above us and the two closest and I will go with the remaining one."

"Do you think it would work?" asked Madlax in a whisper.

"Yes," said Margret, "it would."

"Hey!" yelled the uninvited guest, "Stay down and shut up!"

"You will regret saying those words," said Madlax as she pushes the two people above her off of both Margaret and Madlax.

Madlax then shot the two uninviting guest above Margaret and her. Margaret then got her gun ready and shot the far one. Madlax realized that she didn't killed the two uninviting guest that pin both her and Margaret down so she killed those two, now having four bullets remaining overall. Margaret and Madlax then killed the remaining three uninviting guests.

Laetitia and Limelda came to Madlax and Margaret's location. Laetitia said,

"Glad to see you two alive, Madlax and Margaret."

"You too, Laetitia," said Madlax.

"We have just thirty minutes to get to the airport," said Limelda. "Let's get going."

Madlax, Margaret, Limelda, and Laetitia went to the airport and got there in time for check in to fly to Gazth-Sonika to stop Tuesday Thursday's plan to take over the country. Madlax's cellphone rings and she answers it.

"Hello Madlax," said SSS. "Glad that you are heading back to Gazth-Sonika so take you time when you get there."

"Got it," said Madlax and then hang up the cellphone. "That was SSS. He said to take our time to get to Gazth-Sonika."

"So we will go our separate ways when we get there," said Margaret.

"I think that will be a good idea," said Madlax.

Next Chapter: Tuesday Thursday is not happy and is going to send in her number two to get both Margaret and Madlax. What will Margaret and Madlax do? Madlax Enfant's Back, Next Chapter: Tuesday Thursday's Number Two. Anyway please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Madlax: Enfant's Back

Legal 411 Info:

Bee Train owns Madlax; I only own the plot of this fan fic and nothing more.

For the Spanish version go to Madlax: Enfant de Volver.

For the Welsh version, go to Madlax: Enfant yn ôl.

Chapter 5: Tuesday Thursday's Number Two

It was a hot afternoon in Gazth Sonica. Tuesday Thursday was getting the reports in from her Enfant Agents and it was not good. The squad that she sent to Nafrece did not report in for over five hours. Tuesday Thursday said,

"This is not good. Thanks to them, we have lost our Nafrece squad."

Tuesday Thursday press a button.

"Ami Jorg at your service," said Ami Jorg.

"Ami," said Tuesday, "you job is to catch Margret Burton and Madlax by any means necessary. You had heard of the reports did you?"

"Yes," said Ami, "I had heard that our Nafrece Branch was destroyed by them, and the last I heard from other agents that they are heading here with my traitorous sister."

"Okay," said Tuesday, "you are dismissed."

Now, Ami Jorg was not an Enfant agent for very long. Before she joined Enfant, she along with her sister Limelda was in the Elite Guard of Gazth Sonica. When Limelda left the Elite Guard, she became the number one women of the Elite Guard. After Friday Monday was killed by Madlax, she joined Enfant as Tuesday Thursday's number two woman.

Right at the airport, Limelda, Laetitia, Margaret, and Madlax landed when they left the airplane. The television at the airport said,

"This just in. Ami Jorg is put in charge of the task force that is set up to capture both Margaret Burton and Madlax, two of the most wanted criminals in all of Gazth Sonica."

Limelda gasped. Laetitia asked,

"What's wrong?"

"She's my sister," said Limelda. "When we were in the Elite Guard of Gazth Sonica, we were put in charge of different units. When I left the Elite Guard to hunt down Madlax, she became the number one woman of the Elite Guard and the number two solider of all of Gazth Sonica. I like to know why she joined Enfant."

"I think that we might get our answer," said Margaret.

"Let's get going," said Madlax.

Margaret and Madlax ran as far as they could they did not stop for anything. When Margaret and Madlax were gone, Limelda said,

"I think I know a good hiding place for you Laetitia."

"Okay," said Laetitia.

Next Chapter: Limelda drops off Laetitia. Margaret and Madlax went to Madlax's informant and get some answers about the news. Madlax Enfant's Back, Next Chapter: Answers to the Questions. Anyway please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Madlax: Enfant's Back

Legal 411 Info:

I do not own Madlax. Anyway please review this story. I would like some feedback so that I can improve on.

For the Spanish version go to Madlax: Enfant de Volver.

For the Welsh version, go to Madlax: Enfant yn ôl.

Chapter 6: Answers to the Questions

Margaret and Madlax head to Madlax's informant. They had to take the long way there because of the military in Gazth Sonica was looking for them. When they got there, Madlax's informant said,

"Madlax, so glad to see you."

"Yes," said Madlax, "I brought someone with me."

"Hello, I'm Margaret Burton," said Margaret.

"Nice to meet you," said Madlax's informant. "I had that information about what Enfant has been doing in the past two months."

While Margaret and Madlax were talking with Madlax's informant, Limelda and Laetitia were going to the place where Margaret saved the world. When Limelda and Laetitia got there, Nakhl asked,

"What brings you here Limelda?"

"I brought someone here for you to keep an eye on," said Limelda, "Madlax and Margaret are on the most wanted list. I think that you also know the news that is happening here in Gazth Sonica."

"Yes," said Nakhl, "I have, so what do we do for here."

"I think that Margaret wants you to babysit me," said Laetitia. "She wants me to stay out of the danger."

"I think that is a good idea," said Nakhl, "but I also want Limelda to go back there and do some recon."

"That is a good plan," said Limelda.

While Limelda was saying goodbye to Laetitia, back in the Demilitarized Zone, Madlax's informant said,

"Tuesday Thursday took over the government because she wants the war to resume and not let the peace talks continue."

"Why did she put us on the most wanted list?" asked Margret.

"She put you on in order to bring you out," said Madlax's informant.

"Wow," said Madlax, "All that to make sure that the war continue."

"Yes," said Madlax's informant, "but she needed some scapegoats to blame the resume of the war on."

"And that where we come in," said Margaret.

"That all I have," said Madlax's informant. "What would you do now?"

"We must end this and let the public know about Enfant's new trick as soon as possible," said Margaret.

"I think that's a good idea," said Madlax, "but we need to …"

Before Madlax finished her sentence, Ami Jorg found Margaret and Madlax. Margaret said,

"We had been found."

"Oh shit," said Madlax. "Can we use your back door?"

"Sure," said Madlax's informant.

"We need to go now," said Madlax.

"Yes," said Margaret, "but I think we should spit up."

"That is a good idea," said Madlax. "That way in case one of us gets caught the other one can stay alive and fight."

Next Chapter: Madlax and Margaret are getting chased by Ami Jorg. A surprise plan has one of the heroes be in a trap. Madlax Enfant's Back, Next Chapter: The Chase in the Demilitarized Zone. What strange turns will happen? Anyway please READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Madlax: Enfant's Back

Legal 411 Info:

It's getting tense in the story here. Major Events are happing in the next few chapters starting this one.

I do not own Madlax.

For the Spanish version go to Madlax: Enfant de Volver.

For the Welsh version, go to Madlax: Enfant yn ôl.

On the last chapter of Madlax: Enfant's Back:

"I had that information about what Enfant has been doing in the past two months," said Madlax's informant.

"I also want Limelda to go back there and do some recon," said Nakhl.

"Tuesday Thursday took over the government because she wants the war to resume and not let the peace talks continue," said Madlax's informant. "She put you on it (the most wanted list) order to bring you out."

"I think we should spit up," said Margaret.

"That is a good idea," said Madlax. "That way in case one of us gets caught the other one can stay alive and fight."

Chapter 7: The Chase in the Demilitarized Zone

Madlax and Margaret left Madlax's informant's place and spit up. Their thought was going to not get caught, but when Ami Jorg saw Madlax, Ami Jorg said,

"AFTER HER. TUESDAY THURSDAY WANTS THEM ALIVE."

"Oh shit," said Madlax.

Madlax started running. She had attracted fifteen Enfant agents including Ami Jorg. When Madlax shot three of the Enfant agents down, Ami Jorg said to the other eleven,

"HOLD IT. Let's set a trap for Madlax and Margaret."

"I get it," said Enfant agent #1. "That way we can be sure that we can use one as bait."

"At least," said Ami Jorg, "someone's speaking my language."

Ami Jorg head to the edge of the city in the demilitarized zone hoping that either Margaret or Madlax would spring her trap.

Madlax and Margaret's plan paid off so far so Margaret using a pay phone called Madlax on her cell phone. Margaret said,

"So what is our plan now?"

"We should meet outside of city," said Madlax, "but still in the demilitarized zone."

When Madlax finished her sentence, she was caught by the trap that Ami Jorg set up. Madlax said to Margaret on the cell phone,

"Good luck and I hope that you can make it."

"Come on out with your hands up," said Enfant agent #2.

Madlax then surrender to the Enfant agents because of the number of agents to her. Ami Jorg said,

"Well. Well, what we have got here. I see that we have caught ourselves one Madlax."

"What do you want with me?" said Madlax.

"I have order to take you to Tuesday Thursday, herself," said Ami Jorg, "and she will ask you some questions and we will make you answer them."

"You will not…," said Madlax.

Madlax was hit from behind with a tranquilizer dart and went to sleep.

While Margaret was getting out of the city, she saw a news report. The news anchor said,

"This just in. One of the two women that was the major cause of starting the war was caught less than two hours ago. She was leaving the city. The government is preparing to give a speech right now. Let's listen in."

"People of Gazth Sonica," said Tuesday Thursday, "I have great news. We have just caught Madlax. We are now looking for her partner in crime, Margaret Burton. She must be found right away or the war will continue. That is all."

"You heard it from the head of government," said the news anchor. "Madlax has been captured, but Margaret Burton is still on the loose."

Margaret Burton went to the sight where Madlax had been captured. Margaret found Madlax's cell phone and called someone on speed dial. Margaret said,

"Is this SSS?"

"How did you receive this number?" asked SSS.

"I'm Margaret Burton," said Margaret, "and I'm a friend of Madlax telling you that she has been captured."

"Wow," said SSS, "that's a shocking surprise, are they still looking for you?"

"Yes," said Margaret, "they are, but I want to save Madlax."

"She really helped you two months ago," said SSS.

"Yes," said Margaret, "she did."

"Try contacting Limelda," said SSS "Bring her up to speed and ask her for your training, Margaret."

"Okay," said Margaret, "I better leave the town before I got caught."

"That is a great idea," said SSS. "I wish for your success."

Next Chapter: Madlax gets interrogated by Ami Jorg. Margaret at the same time is giving the bad news to Limelda and asks her to start training her to be like Madlax. Will Margaret recuse Madlax in time? Madlax Enfant's Back, Next Chapter: Margaret Goes to School, Limelda Style. What strange turns will happen? Anyway please READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Madlax: Enfant's Back

Information:

Boy that last chapter was a cliffhanger. This week's chapters will be set at the same time but by the different situations that the main two characters are in right now. By the way, I still do not own Madlax. And review readers, because so far I have one review, in English, out there and I need the feedback.

For the Spanish version, go to Madlax: Enfant de Volver.

For the Welsh version, go to Madlax: Enfant yn ôl.

On the last chapter of Madlax: Enfant's Back:

"I have order to take you to Tuesday Thursday, herself," said Ami Jorg, "and she will ask you some questions and we will make you answer them."

"You will not…," said Madlax.

"I want to save Madlax," said Margaret.

"She really helped you two months ago," said SSS.

"Yes," said Margaret, "she did."

"Try contacting Limelda," said SSS "Bring her up to speed and ask her for your training, Margaret."

"Okay," said Margaret.

Chapter 8: Margaret Goes to School, Limelda Style, and Madlax gets interrogated, Ami Jorg Style

That evening, Margaret told Limelda about the news that Margaret saw on her way out of town. Limelda said,

"You mean Madlax's been captured."

"Yes," said Margaret.

"What is your plan?" asked Limelda.

"I was thinking about training," said Margaret, "and after the training going to rescued Madlax."

"Don't tell me!" said Limelda, "That you want to be train in Madlax and my profession."

"Yes," said Margaret, "Now before you start, I want to tell you that Madlax help me save the world and she means something to me in a big sister sort of a role."

"All right," said Limelda. "I'll train you. We better get started."

At the same time, Madlax was not in the best area of Gazth-Sonika. She was tied to a chair. On the other end of the table, it was Ami Jorg questioning her. Ami Jorg asked,

"So, where is your partner in crime?"

"I did not start the war," said Madlax.

"I am not joking," said Ami Jorg pounding Madlax's head towards the table. "Now, you will answer my questions or suffer the wrath of Ami Jorg."

"I am wishing that Margaret is all right," said Madlax.

While Madlax was getting her first round of interrogation, Limelda was getting Margaret a SIG P-210-2, Madlax's favorite firearm. Limelda asked Margaret one final time,

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," said Margaret.

Both Limelda and Margaret went out to the makeshift fire range that Limelda built. When they got there, Limelda said,

"Now, hit the can that is in front of you."

Margaret pulled the trigger and she hit the rock below the can. Then she tried again and again and again and again until Limelda intervened by saying,

"Try shooting two at a time."

Margaret pulled the trigger and shot two at a time. She pulled again and again and again until the very last bullet when she hit the can. Limelda said to Margaret,

"Wow! You did that with a clip of bullets. Now, I'm going to teach you a different weapon."

"Okay!" said Margaret, "Teacher."

At the same time, Madlax was wishing that she was on a mission right now. She was rudely awakened by Ami Jorg for another round of interrogation. Ami Jorg said,

"Boy, you are a tough one to break."

"You will," said Madlax, "never break me."

"Shut your mouth!" commanded Ami Jorg. "Now tell me where is Margaret Burton?"

"I will not," said Madlax.

"Find, let's do it your way," said Ami Jorg twisting Madlax's left arm.

The interrogation was going on for forty-five minutes and got nowhere. Tuesday Thursday came into the interrogation room and asked,

"Has she been broken?"

"No," said Ami Jorg, "She is a tough one to break. I have been doing this to her in the past forty-five minutes."

"Take a break," said Tuesday Thursday. "Please, have some food."

"Okay," said Ami Jorg as she left.

While Madlax was getting her bearings from her second round of interrogation, Limelda was teaching Margaret how to operate an H&K PSG1, Limelda's favorite sniper rifle. When Margaret was trying to get used to the sniper rifle, Limelda asked her,

"How does it feel?"

"It feels like I can relax with it," said Margaret.

"Good," said Limelda, "We will practice it tomorrow with that rifle."

While Margaret was getting the grip of the sniper rifle, Madlax was having a tough time of getting a grip herself until she got a rude awakening from Ami Jorg. While Margaret was getting the grip of the sniper rifle, Madlax was having a tough time of getting a grip herself until she got a rude awakening from Ami Jorg. Ami Jorg took Madlax outside into the humid heat for her third round of interrogation. When they got there, Ami Jorg asked,

"Where is your partner in crime?"

"What partner?" asked Madlax.

"Margaret Burton," yelled Ami Jorg, "that's who."

"I will not tell you," said Madlax.

"Look, I am getting close to the breaking point with you right now," said Ami Jorg. "Now, you will tell me where Margaret Burton is or you will be out here for the rest of the night."

"I will not," said Madlax, "tell you."

"Fine, you make your grave," said Ami Jorg as she left.

Madlax was hoping that Margaret is going to recuse her soon.

The next morning, Margaret woke up and got ready for her second day of training. Limelda said,

"Wow, you are really ready."

"Yes," said Margaret, "I am."

"Well," said Limelda, "Let's get to the range."

Back at the makeshift shooting range, Limelda told Margaret to shoot down the three can that are a thousand yards in front of her. Margaret nodded and said,

"I better get it a try."

Margaret pulled the trigger and all three bullet s hit all three cans. Limelda then said,

"Wow, I never have seen anyone where I used to work be able to do that on their first time."

"So," said Margaret, "are we ready to get Madlax out of there?"

"I think we are ready," said Limelda, "but I think that we should come up with a plan."

Next Chapter: Margaret and Limelda get ready to recuse Madlax. On the way there, Gazth-Sonika troops and Enfant agents spotted Margaret and Limelda. Will Margaret and Limelda avoid getting caught? Will Margaret and Limelda recused Madlax. Madlax Enfant's Back, Next Chapter: Margaret and Limelda Recuse Madlax Part 1. What strange turns will happen? Anyway please READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Madlax: Enfant's Back

Information:

Boy that last chapter was a cliffhanger. By the way, I still do not own Madlax. And review readers, because so far I have one review, in English, out there and I need the feedback.

For the Spanish version, go to Madlax: Enfant de Volver.

For the Welsh version, go to Madlax: Enfant yn ôl.

On the last chapter of Madlax: Enfant's Back:

"Don't tell me!" said Limelda, "That you want to be train in Madlax and my profession."

"Yes," said Margaret, "Now before you start, I want to tell you that Madlax help me save the world and she means something to me in a big sister sort of a role."

"So, where is your partner in crime?"

"I did not start the war," said Madlax.

"I am not joking," said Ami Jorg pounding Madlax's head towards the table. "Now, you will answer my questions or suffer the wrath of Ami Jorg."

"So," said Margaret, "are we ready to get Madlax out of there?"

"I think we are ready," said Limelda, "but I think that we should come up with a plan."

Chapter 9: Margaret and Limelda Recuse Madlax Part 1

"Why should we come up with a plan?" asked Margaret.

"I think that we should come up with a plan," said Limelda, "because it will make sure that we do not make mistakes."

"Okay," said Margaret. "So what's our plan?"

"Our plan is," said Limelda, "that you will break in to the jail cell and …"

Meanwhile at the prison, Ami Jorg was getting pissed that Madlax was not telling Ami Jorg where Margaret is located. Ami Jorg asked,

"Where is your partner in crime?"

"What partner?" asked Madlax.

"Margaret Burton," yelled Ami Jorg, "that's who."

"I will not tell you," said Madlax.

"Look, I am getting close to the breaking point with you right now," said Ami Jorg. "Now, for the last time you will tell me where Margaret Burton is or that will be your last wor..."

"Number 2," yelled Enfant Agent #1.

"What!" yelled Ami Jorg.

"We just got word from the outside the town," said Enfant Agent #1, "that Margaret Burton is shooting our agents down from left and right kind of like another Madlax."

"I'm going out," said Ami Jorg. "Take Madlax to her cell."

"Yes!" said Enfant Agent #1.

Ami Jorg left the integration room and ran into Tuesday Thursday. Tuesday Thursday said,

"What's the report?"

"We have now that Margaret Burton coming in and attacking us from out of nowhere," said Ami Jorg. "I had order an Enfant agent to take Madlax back to her cell,."

"Do you want to go out there?" asked Tuesday Thursday.

"Yes," said Ami Jorg, "I need to capture Margaret Burton and take her in."

"I think that is a good idea," said Tuesday Thursday.

To be Continued.

Next Chapter: Margaret and Limelda are in the progress of rescuing Madlax. Enfant agents have spotted Margaret and Limelda but the new challenge is the Gazth-Sonika Army catching them. Will Margaret and Limelda avoid getting caught? Will Margaret and Limelda recused Madlax? Madlax Enfant's Back, Next Chapter: Margaret and Limelda Recuse Madlax Part 2 What strange turns will happen? Anyway please READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Madlax: Enfant's Back

Information:

Boy that last chapter was a cliffhanger. In this chapter, Margaret Burton will reach Madlax on time. By the way, I still do not own Madlax. And review readers, because so far I have one review, in English, out there and I need the feedback.

For the Spanish version, go to Madlax: Enfant de Volver.

For the Welsh version, go to Madlax: Enfant yn ôl.

On the last chapter of Madlax: Enfant's Back:

"We just got word from the outside the town," said Enfant Agent #1, "that Margaret Burton is shooting our agents down from left and right kind of like another Madlax."

"Do you want to go out there?" asked Tuesday Thursday.

"Yes," said Ami Jorg, "I need to capture Margaret Burton and take her in."

"I think that is a good idea," said Tuesday Thursday.

Chapter 10: Margaret and Limelda Recuse Madlax Part 2

Margaret and Limelda passed through some of the Enfant agents to rescue Madlax. When they were halfway towards the prison, a squad of Gazth-Sonika Army soldiers came up. Gazth-Sonika solder #1 said,

"Don't move."

"Do you think we will listen to you?" asked Margaret as she killed the Gazth-Sonika solder.

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard. Ami Jorg walks out of the Gazth-Sonika soldiers. Ami Jorg said,

"Well now. This has got very interesting."

"Ami," said Margaret, "Jorg is that your name."

"Yes," said Ami Jorg, "but that will be the last thing that you will get out of me."

"I don't think so," said Margaret.

Both Margaret and Ami have the nicest of firefights so far.

While Margaret and Ami were fighting outside, Limelda move into the prison to get Madlax. When Madlax saw Limelda, Madlax said,

"Limelda, what are you doing here."

"Margaret and I are trying to recuse you," said Limelda.

"Where is Margaret?" asked Madlax.

"Last time I checked," said Limelda. "Margaret is facing my sister, Ami Jorg."

"She will be killed," said Madlax. "I have to go and help her."

"All right," said Limelda. "You might need these."

Limelda gave Madlax her pair of SIG P-210-2 firearms. Madlax then said,

"Thanks."

"Listen," said Limelda, "Margaret is train to our level right now."

"Okay," said Madlax.

Madlax then did storm out of the prison. While on the way to Margaret, Madlax was spotted by Enfant agents. Enfant agent #1 said,

"Madlax is breaking out."

Madlax then killed the Enfant agent.

Meanwhile outside of the prison, Tuesday Thursday said to Ami Jorg in an earpiece,

"Ami Jorg, get out of there at once."

"Why?" asked Ami Jorg.

"I just got news," said Tuesday Thursday, "that Madlax has broken out and is on her way to help Margaret."

"All right," said Ami Jorg. "You are lucky this time, Margaret."

Margaret looked in shocked as Ami Jorg retreated. Madlax came out and said,

"Margaret, are you okay?"

"Yes," said Margaret, "I am fine and safe. I will help save this country again."

Next Chapter: Margaret , Madlax, and Limelda talk about what will be their next plan. Ami Jorg and Tuesday Thursday is working on catching all three of them. Madlax Enfant's Back, Next Chapter: The Final Plan. What strange turns will happen? Anyway please READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Madlax: Enfant's Back

Information:

Thought that I need some vacation time, so took March off for Spring Break. We are just, including this chapter, eight chapters in this story. By the way, I still do not own Madlax. And review readers, because so far I have two reviews from one fan, in English, out there and I need the feedback.

For the Spanish version, go to Madlax: Enfant de Volver.

For the Welsh version, go to Madlax: Enfant yn ôl.

On the last chapter of Madlax: Enfant's Back:

"I just got news," said Tuesday Thursday, "that Madlax has broken out and is on her way to help Margaret."

"All right," said Ami Jorg. "You are lucky this time, Margaret."

"Margaret, are you okay?" asked Madlax.

"Yes," said Margaret, "I am fine and safe. I will help save this country again."

Chapter 11: Ami Jorg's Grand Plan

Limelda rejoined up with Margaret and Madlax, and she asked,

"Are you two all right?"

"Yes," said Margaret, "we are alight."

"So, what did my sister want?" asked Limelda.

"She wanted me to tell her where Margaret is," said Madlax, "and I was not going to give her that information."

"What is the plan right now?" ask Margaret.

"The plan is to watch and see what Enfant will do next," said Limelda.

Meanwhile as Margaret, Madlax, and Limelda were talking, Tuesday Thursday and Ami Jorg are coming up with a plan to not only catching Madlax and Margaret but also catching Limelda as well. Ami Jorg said,

"I think that we should use Margaret's younger sister and kidnapped her to get Margaret, Madlax, and Limelda."

"I think that is a good idea," said Tuesday Thursday. "When will you do it?"

"I thinking of doing it tonight," said Ami Jorg.

Back at the place where Margaret saved the word, Nakhl said to Laetitia,

"I got some news for you. Margaret and Madlax got out of town safely."

"That's good," said Laetitia. "I just hope that I can meet both Margaret and Madlax again."

"I sure you will," said Nakhl. "Now, let's go inside and…"

"And what?" asked Ami Jorg, who sneak in unnoticed.

"What do you want, Ami Jorg?" asked Nakhl.

"I want Laetitia," said Ami Jorg.

"Well," said Nakhl, "you are not going to get her."

"We will see about that," said Ami Jorg. "Now Enfant agents attack."

"Yes, Ami," said the Enfant agents.

"You will have to get through me first," said Nakhl.

"It's you choice," said Enfant agent #7.

While Nakhl was fighting off the Enfant agents, Laetitia was trying to get to safely until Ami Jorg caught up with her. Ami Jorg said,

"Caught you."

"Nakhl," said Laetitia, "help me."

"Laetitia," said Nakhl. "Let her go now, Ami Jorg."

"Well," said Ami Jorg, "No can do. Enfant agents retreat."

"Yes, Ami," said the Enfant agents.

The Enfant agents retreated and Nakhl was regaining her bearings and said.

"Margaret is not going to like this."

Next Chapter: Margaret, Madlax, and Limelda found out from Nakhl that Laetitia is kidnapped by Ami Jorg. Margaret and Madlax decided to rescue Laetitia. What new dangers will Margaret and Madlax face? Madlax Enfant's Back, Next Chapter: Margaret and Madlax's Choice. What strange turns will happen? Anyway please READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Madlax: Enfant's Back

Information:

Hope you have a Happy Easter break. We are just, including this chapter, seven chapters in this story. By the way, I still do not own Madlax. And review readers, because so far I have three reviews from one fan, in English, out there and I need the feedback.

For the Spanish version, go to Madlax: Enfant de Volver.

For the Welsh version, go to Madlax: Enfant yn ôl.

On the last chapter of Madlax: Enfant's Back:

"Caught you," said Ami Jorg.

"Nakhl," said Laetitia, "help me."

"Laetitia," said Nakhl. "Let her go now, Ami Jorg."

"Well," said Ami Jorg, "No can do."

Chapter 12: Margaret and Madlax's Choice

Margaret, Madlax, and Limelda were on their way back to place where Margaret saved the world. They were in a jeep with Margaret in the back, Madlax in the front seat, and Limelda driving the jeep. Margaret asked,

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost, Margaret," said Limelda "We are almost the…"

"Look!" yelled Madlax.

"WHAT?" said Limelda.

Madlax, Limelda, and Margaret were looking at the aftermath of a big event. Nakhl was heading towards them. Margaret said,

"Nakhl, where is Laetitia?"

"That is the problem, Margaret," said Nakhl. "Ami Jorg came here and took her."

"Why would she do that?" asked Margaret.

"I think that they are using her," said Madlax, "as bait."

"Bait," said Limelda, "for what?"

"Bait for us," said Madlax. "I think that Enfant is going after those that will support us in order to capture us."

"So," said Margaret, "what should we do now?"

"We have three choices," said Madlax. "The first is to rescue Laetitia which is good but it involves going back to town. The second is to surrender which will make Ami Jorg and Tuesday Thursday winners. The third thing is to do nothing and that will make Ami Jorg and Tuesday Thursday winners as well."

"So," said Limelda, "you are thinking about rescuing Laetitia."

"Yes," said Madlax, "but I want Margaret's support on this as well."

"I think that I will support you, Madlax on this," said Margaret. "The result of Enfant messing with me is that I lost Vanessa and I also lost Elenore. I do not want to lose Laetitia on this as well."

"Okay," said Limelda, "I'll help as well."

"Should we charge in guns bashing?" asked Margaret.

"NO!" said Limelda, "Let's assume that they know that plan. We should try thinking of a new plan."

"What is it?" asked Margaret and Madlax.

Next Chapter: Limelda tells Margaret and Madlax her plan to rescue Laetitia. What new dangers will Margaret, Madlax, and Limelda face? Madlax Enfant's Back, Next Chapter: Limelda's Cleaver Plan. What strange turns will happen? Anyway please READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Madlax: Enfant's Back

Information:

Hope that you are enjoying the plot. We are just, including this chapter, seven chapters in this story. By the way, I still do not own Madlax. And review readers, because so far I have three reviews from one fan, in English, out there and I need the feedback.

For the Spanish version, go to Madlax: Enfant de Volver.

For the Welsh version, go to Madlax: Enfant yn ôl.

On the last chapter of Madlax: Enfant's Back:

"Ami Jorg came here and took her," said Nakhl.

"Why would she do that?" asked Margaret.

"I think that they are using her," said Madlax, "as bait for us. I think that Enfant is going after those that will support us in order to capture us."

"So," said Margaret, "what should we do now?"

"We have three choices," said Madlax. "The first is to rescue Laetitia which is good but it involves going back to town. The second is to surrender which will make Ami Jorg and Tuesday Thursday winners. The third thing is to do nothing and that will make Ami Jorg and Tuesday Thursday winners as well."

"So," said Limelda, "you are thinking about rescuing Laetitia."

"Yes," said Madlax.

Chapter 13: Limelda's Cleaver Plan

"Let's assume that they know that plan. We should try thinking of a new plan," said Limelda.

"What is it?" asked Margaret and Madlax.

"I think that we should seek in as shoulders in the Gath Sonica army," said Limelda.

"How do we do that without being caught?" asked Margaret.

"We do it," said Limelda, "in a new recruitment area."

"Oh!" said Madlax, "I see."

Meanwhile at the sixth headquarters that Enfant set up, Laetitia was in a jail cell with Ami Jorg watching her. Laetitia said,

"I will not tell you where Madlax or my big sister, Margaret is."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" laugh Ami Jorg, "we are not asking you for them."

"Don't you tell me," said Laetitia, "that you are ...?"

"Yes," said Ami Jorg, "I'm using you as bait. Bait for Madlax, your big sister Margaret, and my older sister Limelda."

Back at the village where Margaret saved the world, Margaret, Madlax, and Limelda were getting ready to rescue Laetitia. Margaret and Madlax were getting their pairs of SIG P-210-2 firearms and Limelda was getting Margaret's old Colt M1911 firearm. Madlax asked,

'Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Yes," said Margaret.

"Okay," said Madlax. "Let's go."

"Yea!" said Limelda and Margaret.

Back at the place where Laetitia was at, Tuesday Thursday was coming by there and she asked,

"When will we have Madlax, Margaret, and Limelda?"

"I just got a phone call from my spy," said Ami Jorg. "They told me that Margaret, Madlax, and Limelda was coming on their way here to save Laetitia."

"Oh really," said Tuesday Thursday. "That is pretty good. I know of a plan."

"Oh," said Ami Jorg, "and what it might be?"

"It will be detouring Madlax, Margaret, and Limelda," said Tuesday Thursday, "to another recruitment area. Then we will arrest them."

"What will we do if Madlax, Margaret, and Limelda do not cooperate?" asked Ami Jorg.

"We will," said Tuesday Thursday, "shoot them to kill."

Next Chapter: Tense challenge Margaret, Madlax, and Limelda will have with the recruitment of them to rescue Laetitia where Tuesday Thursday and Ami Jorg decided to detour their efforts. What new dangers will Margaret, Madlax, and Limelda face? Madlax Enfant's Back, Next Chapter: Tuesday Thursday . What strange turns will happen? Anyway please READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Madlax: Enfant's Back

Information:

Hope that you are enjoying the plot. We are just, including this chapter, six chapters in this story. By the way, I still do not own Madlax. And review readers, because so far I have four reviews from one fan, in English, out there and I need the feedback.

For the Spanish version, go to Madlax: Enfant de Volver.

For the Welsh version, go to Madlax: Enfant yn ôl.

On the last chapter of Madlax: Enfant's Back:

"Oh really," said Tuesday Thursday. "That is pretty good. I know of a plan."

"Oh," said Ami Jorg, "and what it might be?"

"It will be detouring Madlax, Margaret, and Limelda," said Tuesday Thursday, "to another recruitment area. Then we will arrest them."

"What will we do if Madlax, Margaret, and Limelda do not cooperate?" asked Ami Jorg.

"We will," said Tuesday Thursday, "shoot them to kill."

Chapter 14: Tuesday Thursday Deceive Plot

At the recruitment office where Margaret, Madlax, and Limelda are going to, the two Ganth Sonica Solders were looking at the three people that they were looking for. Ganth Sonica solder #1 asked,

"What should we do when we find them?"

"Orders are," said Ganth Sonica solder #2, "to capture them."

In Limelda's jeep, Margaret, Madlax, and Limelda were almost to the recruitment center until Margaret realizes that they are falling for Enfant's trap. Madlax reacted,

"I cannot believe that we were trick."

"What's the new plan?" asked Limelda.

"We will ask them," said Margaret, "where Laetitia is."

The two Ganth Sonica solders spotted Madlax, Margaret, and Limelda. Margaret said,

"Shit. Our cover's been blown."

"Now what?" asked Madlax.

"Let's go," said Margaret, "after them."

"I think now is the good time," said Limelda, "to do it."

Margaret, Madlax, and Limelda then pulled out their firearms and started shooting at the Ganth Sonica solders. One soldier was killed. The second one got his legs broken. Madlax then asked,

"Where is Laetitia?"

"We do not know," said Ganth Sonica solder #2, "where Laetitia is. If I knew about her, then I won't tell you."

"Well," said Margaret, "that's too bad."

Margaret then pulls her trigger on her gun to kill the Ganth Sonica solder.

Back where Laetitia is located, Tuesday Thursday was mad about the report that she got. Tuesday Thursday yelled,

"WHAT HAS HAPPENING WITH MY SOLDERS? AMI JORG!"

"Yes," said Ami Jorg.

"I want you to take charge of killing all three of them," said Tuesday Thursday. "I do not care how you do it, just get the job done. Is that understood?"

"Yes," said Ami Jorg, "I got it loud and clear."

Back at Limelda's jeep, Margaret asked,

"What should we do now?"

Then a cell phone call came in. Madlax answer the cell phone and said,

"Hello."

"Madlax," said SSS on the phone, "it's me."

"SSS," said Madlax, "what are you calling me for?"

"I got some info about where Laetitia is located," said SSS. "Laetitia is located at the sixth headquarters that Enfant has set up."

"Thank you for the information," said Madlax, who then hang up the phone.

Next Chapter: More Tense challenge Margaret, Madlax, and Limelda will have with the rescuing of Laetitia. What new dangers will Margaret, Madlax, and Limelda face? Madlax Enfant's Back, Next Chapter: The Final Battle Part One. What strange turns will happen? Anyway please READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

Madlax: Enfant's Back

Information:

Hope that you are enjoying the plot. We are just, including this chapter, three chapters in this story. By the way, I still do not own Madlax. And review readers, because so far I have four reviews from one fan, in English, out there and I need the feedback.

For the Spanish version, go to Madlax: Enfant de Volver.

For the Welsh version, go to Madlax: Enfant yn ôl.

On the last chapter of Madlax: Enfant's Back:

"WHAT HAS HAPPENING WITH MY SOLDERS? AMI JORG!"

"Yes," said Ami Jorg.

"I want you to take charge of killing all three of them," said Tuesday Thursday. "I do not care how you do it, just get the job done. Is that understood?"

"Yes," said Ami Jorg, "I got it loud and clear."

Chapter 15: The Final Battle Part One

"So," said Margaret, "what did SSS have to say?"

"SSS said," said Madlax, "that Laetitia is located at the sixth headquarters that Enfant has set up."

"I bet that we are going to rescue her," said Limelda.

"Yes," said Madlax, "I thinking of that as well."

"How will we get there without getting captured?" asked Margaret.

"We will have to be on our guard," said Madlax cocking her guns, "in order to save her."

Meanwhile at the sixth headquarters, Ami Jorg said,

"You guys ready for this."

"Yes," said the Ganth Sonica.

"Now the plan is," said Ami Jorg, "to kill off Margaret, Madlax, and my sister, Limelda. We will ambush them right here."

"Okay," said Ganth Sonica Solider #1.

"Now," said Ami Jorg, "let's get a move on."

Back at Limelda's Jeep on the way to the Sixth Headquarters that Enfant has set up, Margaret said,

"Look over there."

"Is that Ganth Sonica soldiers?" asked Madlax.

"You are right Madlax," said Ami Jorg.

"Ami," said Margaret, "Jorg what is your plan?"

"My plan is," said Ami Jorg, "to kill you three here and now."

"Not today," said Limelda, who started shooting. "Keep your guard up girls."

"Right," said Margaret and Madlax, who then started shooting.

"Why does this…," started to ask Ganth Sonica Solider #2 as he was shot down by Margaret.

After about ten minutes of shooting, Ami Jorg said,

"Let's retreat! We will see you later."

"I'll be glad to have the time come," said Margaret, who put her guns back.

Back at the Sixth Enfant Headquarters, Tuesday Thursday said,

"So Margaret, Madlax, and Limelda got better?"

"Yes," said Ami Jorg, "I'm sorry that I let you down."

"That you have," said Tuesday Thursday, "but you gave me this information."

"So, what's you next plan?" asked Ami Jorg.

"I think it's time to used Laetitia here as bait," said Tuesday Thursday.

To be Continued.

Next Chapter: Tuesday Thursday is using Laetitia in order to stop Margaret, Madlax, and Limelda form succession. What new dangers will Margaret, Madlax, and Limelda face? Can they defeat Tuesday Thursday? Madlax Enfant's Back, Next Chapter: The Final Battle Part Twp. What strange turns will happen? Anyway please READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16: Final Chapter

Madlax: Enfant's Back

Information:

Whew, we are here. This is the last chapter. Some good surprises will come in the chapter. By the way, I still do not own Madlax. And review readers, because so far I have four reviews from one fan, in English, out there and I need the feedback.

For the Spanish version, go to Madlax: Enfant de Volver.

For the Welsh version, go to Madlax: Enfant yn ôl.

On the last chapter of Madlax: Enfant's Back:

"So Margaret, Madlax, and Limelda got better?"

"Yes," said Ami Jorg, "I'm sorry that I let you down."

"That you have," said Tuesday Thursday, "but you gave me this information."

"So, what's you next plan?" asked Ami Jorg.

"I think it's time to used Laetitia here as bait," said Tuesday Thursday.

Chapter 16: The Final Chapter: The Final Battle Part Two

At Laetitia's cell, Tuesday Thursday and Ami Jorg were coming in. Tuesday Thursday said,

"Laetitia, you are coming with us."

"No," said Laetitia while Ami Jorg was grabbing her.

"Now," said Tuesday Thursday, "Let's see if Margaret, Madlax, and Limelda can stop us."

Back at Limelda's jeep, Margaret, Madlax, and Limelda were heading towards the Enfant Headquarters. Margaret and Madlax had their guns ready to go in case of any surprise attack. Madlax's cell phone rang. Madlax answer the phone and said,

"Hello."

"Madlax, it's me," said SSS.

"SSS," said Madlax, "what news do we have?"

"Bad," said SSS, "do you have Margaret with you?"

"Yes," said Madlax.

"I would like to speak to her," said SSS.

"Okay," said Madlax. "Margaret, SSS wants to talk to you."

"All Right," said Margaret, "Hello SSS."

"Listen," said SSS, "Tuesday Thursday and Ami Jorg had taken Laetitia out of her cell, and they are on their way towards you."

"Wow!" gasped Margaret.

"How long until they will get to us?" asked Madlax.

"They will be at you location in about ten minutes," said SSS.

"Okay," said Madlax, "we will be ready by that time."

Nine minutes later, where Tuesday Thursday and Ami Jorg are located with Laetitia. Ganth Sonica Solider #1 came towards them and said,

"Tuesday Thursday and Ami Jorg, we spotted them."

"What are our orders?" asked Ami Jorg.

"Orders are that," said Tuesday Thursday, "to draw them into our little trap."

"Yes, Tuesday Thursday," said Ganth Sonica Solider #1 and Ami Jorg.

Back at Limelda's Jeep, Margaret said,

"I ready. Should we start Madlax?"

"Sure," said Madlax.

"Be careful you two," said Limelda.

"We will," said Margaret and Madlax getting their guns ready.

"Halt," said Ganth Sonica Solider #2, "stay where you …"

Before Ganth Sonica Solider #2 said are, Margaret killed the solider.

"We better get a move on while we have the element of…," said Madlax.

"…surprise?" asked Tuesday Thursday. "Now drop your weapons or Margaret Burton will have a dead litter sister."

Ami Jorg came out with her gun pointing at Laetitia. Madlax and Margaret drop their weapons.

"Now, Ami Jorg," said Tuesday Thursday, "killed Madlax and Margaret Burton."

"Gladly," said Ami Jorg, "I would love to."

"Not today," said Limelda as she fired her gun.

During the time where Limelda fire her gun, Laetitia got out of Ami Jorg's grasp and went to Margaret. Tuesday Thursday yelled,

"STOP HER!"

Madlax and Margaret had picked up their guns and begin shooting at the Ganth Sonica Solders around them. When Tuesday Thursday got wind of this, she got out her gun and try to fire at Margaret and Madlax. Tuesday Thursday almost got Margaret and Madlax expect someone fired a gun at her first. Tuesday Thursday asked in a loud voice,

"WHO SHOT AT ME?"

When the smoke clear, Laetitia was holding a gun that she got form a fallen Ganth Sonica Solder. Tuesday Thursday said,

"Kill them All!"

"Gladly," said Ganth Sonica Solder #1. "I start with the little girl first."

Both Laetitia and Ganth Sonica Solder #1 pull their triggers on their guns; however, Laetitia got hers off first and dodge the bulled that was meant for her. Laetitia then cry as she found out that she has just killed a person. Ami Jorg said,

"Now it's time to get her."

"I'm not going to let you," said Margaret as she fire her gun killing Ami Jorg.

"Oh no," said Ami Jorg, "Adelfí̱ , giatí den boreíte na symmetáschete ?"

Ami Jorg then felled. Tuesday Thursday was getting pissed and she asked,

"Who are you?"

"We are," said Margaret and Madlax, "both Margaret Burton and Madlax."

"What," said Tuesday Thursday, "you mean that those two names belong to two people at the same time. This is just nuts."

"No, it's not," said Margaret.

"It's just reality," said Madlax as Margaret and Madlax fired their guns at Tuesday Thursday.

"Étsi, af̱tó eínai af̱tó pou eída ótan eíche synanti̱theí to télos sas, Paraskev̱í̱ Def̱téra," said Tuesday Thursday in Greek as she stopped breathing.

"We done it," said Margaret.

"Yes," said Limelda, "but I think that you might need to talk to Laetitia right now."

Margaret went to where Laetitia was, and Laetitia asked,

"Was this how you felt when you shot your farther?"

"Yes," said Margaret, "I did. I ran away from it, but it led me nowhere."

Margaret then went back to where Madlax was with Laetitia.

"Thank you," said Madlax as she kissed Margaret on the lips.

"You are welcome Madlax," said Margaret.

"I'm hungry," said Laetitia and Limelda. "Let's eat."

"What should we have?" asked Limelda.

"How about some pasta?" asked Margaret and Madlax. "Yea, Pasta."

"All right, Pasta it is," said Limelda.

And all returned back to normal in Ganth Sonica.

The End.

Author's Note: Thanks and please READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW!

Translation Notes:

Étsi, af̱tó eínai af̱tó pou eída ótan eíche synanti̱theí to télos sas, Paraskev̱í̱ Def̱téra. - So, this is what you saw when you had met your end, Friday Monday.

Adelfí̱ , giatí den boreíte na symmetáschete ?- Sister, why did you join them?


End file.
